


Coitus Interruptus

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Molly, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Gen, Grumpy McCoy, Humor, Laughing Molly, Love Bites, McCoy is Not Amused, McCoy is a Good Parent, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livvy leaves one of her textbooks at her parent's cabin when she stays the night and desperately needs it for an open book test. Unfortunately, when she goes to retrieve it she sees a scarf on the door handle which means her parents are up to some activities she might not want to see, which means she needs to call her dad...who is not that happy about being interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **sideofrawr** had not had the best of days yesterday and asked for McMolly fic, and while this kind of turned into McCoy  & Livvy fic instead I hope it's okay? So sorry I didn't get it up yesterday, I ended up falling asleep until 2 AM. Whoops? Also yay, this is my 1,150th fic on AO3! ::throws confetti::

She couldn’t _believe_ she had forgotten her book. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep at her parent’s place the night before, but even with the magic formula Aunt Regina had given James for Desiree there were still nights where Desiree was just a bit too fussy for her sanity. And even though Finn had said she could crash at Dufossat Street House and he’d sleep on the couch and she could take his bed, she didn’t want to do that when she had her bedroom at the cabin to use. It was going to be a little while till baby her was born anyway, and she knew Aunt Regina was going to have more of the formula for her mom. There was now way she’d make her mom and dad suffer through a fussy baby.

But she _also_ hadn’t planned on forgetting her charger and oversleeping and being late for her first class of the day. She literally only had an hour between classes to run back and grab the textbook she’d left for her open book test in her second class of the day, and she knew she needed it. Not that she didn’t know the material, but every advantage she could get would help. Between Desiree’s colic causing her to try and catch naps when she could and her putting in time at the daycare her time had been stretched thin, so having her book for this test would help, and having to drive out to the cabin meant it would be a tight squeeze to get back to campus in time to take the test.

She got to the door and groaned. She hadn’t realized her parents had the day off, and seeing a cherry printed scarf on the door meant they didn’t want to be disturbed. At least _they_ gave warning, unlike Aunt Rose and Uncle Jim. You walked into _their_ house you had no idea what you might stumble into. She knew that from personal experience, unfortunately. She was fairly sure that it was stories from Chris and Rhea and Kenzi that had gotten them to implement the scarf system in the first place.

But this was an emergency.

She bit her lip. She could use her key and sneak into the cabin, but her parents were just as bad as the Kirks at staying in their bedroom, so she may see something she _really_ didn’t want to see. She could knock, but her mother had a tendency to be...vocal...at times, which she hated the fact she knew, and there was the chance they might not hear knocks. So that left calling as her only option. She hoped they weren’t actually in the middle of anything that couldn’t be interrupted and that she wouldn’t be grossed out by.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and debated whose number to call. Her mother usually had the quieter ring tone so it was best to call her father. She pulled up his contact and then hit SEND and waited. It rang four times and she was afraid it would go to voicemail when he answered. “You’d better be dying,” he said, sounding quite annoyed.

“Almost? I left one of my textbooks in my bedroom and I need it for an open book exam in forty minutes,” she said. “I’m outside the door and looking at the scarf.”

There was a long pause and he could hear muffled conversation on his end. “Fine. I’ll bring it down to you,” her father said finally. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes, I know,” she said, relaxing. “You can get back to Mom quickly, I promise, I just _need_ that textbook.”

“Where is it, exactly?” he asked with a sigh.

“On my vanity, I think. If not there, on my chair,” she said. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Thank me by passing this exam with an A,” he grumbled before hanging up. She lowered the phone and put it back in her pocket, waiting patiently for him to come to the door. It took a few minutes, but soon she heard the lock unlock and the door opened. McCoy stood there with definite bedhead and jeans on, with an unbuttoned shirt thrown on as well. Livvy could clearly see a few hickeys on his neck and she smirked at him. “What?” he said, narrowing his eyes at his daughter as he handed her her textbook.

“Mom might want to loan you her concealer before you leave the cabin,” she said, adjusting her hold on the book.

“Molly!” McCoy called up towards the stairs. “You weren’t supposed to leave marks!” The only response to that was a round of raucous feminine laughter, and McCoy shook his head. “I’m so going to get her back.”

“I don’t need to know details, Dad,” Livvy said, shaking her head. 

“Nah, I was thinking I’d just withhold the cheesecake tonight,” he said.

“Are you trying to get murdered?” she replied. “With her cravings, she could very well kill you."

McCoy tilted his head. “Touche. Maybe I’ll get my revenge in one of those ways you probably don’t want to know about.” He nodded towards her book. “Good luck with that test. And next time, don’t forget the book, okay? It’s not like your mom and I get a day off at the same time all that often.”

Livvy grinned and nodded. “Fine.” She leaned in and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll leave you two alone and pretend I didn’t see or hear anything gross. Bye, Dad.”

“Bye, Livvy,” he said, giving her a quick kiss as well before shutting the door as she turned away. She shook her head and headed back to her car. She had the feeling that her mom was going to be in for a very interesting day today, if her dad had any say about it, and she was very sure she was _not_ going to come over to see the aftermath. There were just some things about her parents she was better off not knowing.


End file.
